Lost and Found
by shadow6116
Summary: One day,Pietro just got up and left the Brotherhood without saying a word.Lance wonders why Pietro did this.Now,several years later,Lance may just get his answer,but what does it have to do with the two kids with Pietro?SLASH,MPREG,NO FLAMES.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot._

Prologue

Lance came back home smiling. His relationship with Kitty was going just fine, even though it meant being around the other X-Geeks. And a healthy relationship with his girlfriend meant that his life was going to be perfect.

When he walked into the Brotherhood House he was still smiling. Not even the blaringly loud TV Todd and Fred were watching could slightly dampen his spirits.

Then he heard a door slam upstairs, and Lance looked up the stairs, curious.

Pietro was there, looking slightly disheveled, and he had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Lance stared at him, and with a jolt, he realized what was happening.

Pietro came down the stairs, and went out the door, slamming it behind him. Lance stared after him, wondering why he had just left. Nothing bad had happened in the Brotherhood lately that might've upset Pietro so much into leaving. Except for what had happened months ago… _Stop thinking about that_, Lance chided himself. _That was in the past, and it doesn't matter anymore._

Then Lance realized something else, and asked himself, _Why hadn't Pietro even so much as looked at him when he left?_

-H-

Pietro looked around the apartment he had rented for himself. He put his duffel bag down, and went into the bathroom. A wave of nausea hit him, just like it had been these past few weeks. He kneeled over the toilet, and threw up the contents of his stomach into it.

He coughed, wiping his mouth. He sniffed, and went into his new bedroom. He lifted up his shirt and stared down at his stomach, which was already beginning to round out. He felt like crying.

It wasn't long before he actually started to cry. He sobbed into the pillow, wondering what he had done to deserve his screwed-up life.

He was still absorbing the news himself… he was pregnant. With Lance's child.


	2. Prologue II

Prologue II

Lance was on a date with Kitty. Currently, they were at the movie theater, and Lance was trying to enjoy the movie they were watching, but he couldn't. He had been up all night yesterday, flipping through the news channels on television, searching for some sign of Pietro. If there was one thing Pietro could never resist, it was the spotlight, and Lance thought that by now, Pietro would've pulled off some stunt that would've run for weeks on the news. Strangely enough though, Lance had found nothing.

"Is something wrong?" Kitty had noticed that Lance seemed troubled.

"Nah, everything's okay." Lance turned back to the movie, but he still felt that something was wrong…

-H-

Twins.

Pietro shakily sat down on the bed. Twins. He was having twins. Two. Multiples.

Dr. Nova, the doctor who had told him in the first place he was pregnant (and thankfully, the kind of doctor who believed in the "everyone needs help, even mutants" shit), had given him an ultrasound, and told him excitedly that it was twins.

Twins. He couldn't handle twins! One was bad enough, but two…

But he couldn't just get rid of them. Abortion creeped him out, and he didn't want to kill two unborn human beings. Adoption was a somewhat better choice, but he knew he would never let himself give them away.

He looked down at his belly. He was now 4 and a half months along, so he was showing quite a bit. He rubbed it, feeling so confused and lost.

Then he realized he was hungry. And he wanted cheetos. With whipped cream.

Fucking damn stupid cravings.

-H-

Lance sighed. He had to tell her. It was something he wasn't proud of, but he needed to get it off his chest.

"Hey Kitty…" He was pretty sure his face was getter redder by the second.

"What?"

"Well, I have something to tell you…" God, this was so uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"I'm a bi." He just blurted it out, along the lines of band-aid, rip off.

To his surprise, Kitty just chuckled. She put her hand on his face and pulled it close to hers. "That's okay. Even if you swing both ways, you're still swinging my way."

Kitty kissed him, and Lance indulged in it, but something still nagged him at the back of his mind…

-H-

Pietro examined at his reflection in the mirror, one hand on his six-month belly, the other rubbing his back. His back ached constantly now that he was supporting so much frontal weight. Pietro had to admit, he was a little worried… no, _afraid_. He was feeling so weak, and hated it, and he also had three months to go. While Dr. Nova had arranged to do a C-section for him when it was time for the babies were born, Pietro still couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous as well.

But he knew it was worth it. In the end, he would have two children in his arms, and he would love them with all his heart.

One of the babies kicked gently, and he gave a small smile. These children were his _world_…

-H-

"So, do you think you're ready?"

"I'm… I'm sure I'm ready."

This was it. This was the moment that Lance and Kitty's relationship really took off. Before, it had been merely chaste kisses between them. But now, it was time.

Kitty was already on the bed, looking nervous, her hands on her breasts. Lance got onto the bed with Kitty, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; it's going to be okay."

And they did it; hot, glorious sex right then and there. But Lance couldn't help but feel that something was missing…

-H-

Pietro was on a hospital bed, and tears were coming out of his eyes. In his arms were two bundles, and loud wails were coming from both of them. They were both boys, and even though they had only been alive for four minutes he thought that they the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He didn't have names for them yet, but he was sure he could come up with them in due time.

One of them had white hair, just like Pietro. The other looked very much like his other father. Still, Pietro knew he would both love them very much.

They were his children, and nothing could ever change that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

_Several years later_

Lance was at a café, sipping his coffee. This was becoming usual for him.

He sipped his coffee, sighing, lost in a moment of self-absorption. Ever since Pietro had left the Brotherhood, for some reason, his mind seemed less focused, and more inclined to wander. _Just like it's doing now, _Lance thought.

Briefly, he thought about Kitty, and Todd and Freddy back at the 'Hood House. And then Pietro. Of course; it always came back to Pietro.

Again, like so many times before, he wondered why Pietro had even left in the first place. There was no real reason why, and that confused Lance. Maybe he had a secret? Or did he leave to go after Wanda, who had also left the Brotherhood months before her brother?

Lance sipped his coffee, his brain considering possibilities it had considered before, with each possibility getting more and more wilder and the reasoning flimsier. His eyes started to travel around the café, not really registering what they were seeing.

And then his eyes landed on something that nearly made Lance spit out his coffee in complete shock.

There was Pietro, sitting several tables away from Lance. Lance blinked and rubbed his eyes, thinking that they were playing tricks on him. Nope, Pietro was there all right, and there was no mistaking him. The same snow-white hair, the same blue eyes with the same energetic spark in them, and of course that same arrogant look on his face. But there was something interesting too; Pietro was with two little kids. They were both little boys, but looked very different. One of the kids had white hair like Pietro's, while the other was a brunette. The three were laughing and smiling, as if enjoying a private joke.

Lance wanted to just run up to Pietro's table and confront him, but he didn't. First of all, it would just be weird, and there was no telling what Pietro's reaction to seeing Lance after all these years would be. The last thing Lance wanted was a scene.

So, he waited it out, and when Pietro got up to leave with the kids, Lance got up as well and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Pietro opened the door to his apartment, and his two sons, Roic and Jared, bounded in like they always did. They were just so full of energy and life, just like him. They certainly lightened up the atmosphere. He looked around the apartment, noting how different it felt since he had first moved in a few years ago. Before, it had felt so lonely and unsure, but now… Pietro sighed, and made a mental note to himself to call Jack later.

Then Roic and Jared pounced onto him, and they were soon in a tickle fight, rolling and laughing on the floor.

Someone knocked at the door. It looked like Pietro didn't have to call Jack at all, since it was likely him. Roic leaped up, saying "I'll go get it!" Pietro chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "No, you can go play with your brother." Roic nodded and he ran into the next room with his brother chasing him.

Pietro opened the door. But it wasn't Jack. It was Lance.

The two stared blankly at each other for a while, and then Pietro slammed the door shut, breathing heavily. Crap, how did Lance find him?

Outside of the door, Lance was reeling. Okay, he knew that Pietro was going to be surprised to see him again after all these years, but he hadn't expected it to be so extreme that Pietro would actually slam the door in his face. Lance grasped the knob, rattling the door.

"Pietro? Pietro? Please, open up."

No response. Not that Lance had expected one.

"Pietro, if you don't open up this door right now, I WILL SHAKE THIS BUILDING TO THE GROUND, YOU HEAR ME?"

Pietro still didn't open. He must really not want Lance, because when he usually shot off like that, Pietro would quail and submit. Lance sighed and tried a gentler approach.

"Pietro, please… I'm sorry I yelled… please open…"

Still nothing.

"Pietro…Please, Bunny…" Lance froze. He hadn't meant to call Pietro by his old pet name for him.

For some reason, the pet name did the trick. Slowly but surely, the door opened, and Pietro was there, a defiant spark in his eyes.

"Okay Lance, I've opened up. Now tell me why you've come here."

Lance went into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Pietro sat down some distance away from him, the defiant look still on his face.

Lance burst. How could he not? He had so many questions, and it seemed that they were finally going to be answered.

"God, Pietro, why did you leave? I kept on wondering and wondering why, and frankly, you scared the shit out of me too! We were part of the Brotherhood, and that means we're brothers! Where did you go? What did you do? And why were you with those kids? God, Pietro!"

"Wait, wait, you were _spying on me_?"

"What? No, no!"

"Then how do you know I was with R- I mean, those kids?"

"I just saw you with them at the café! And no, I was not there to 'spy' on you, I was just having some coffee! It was just coincidence I saw you with those kids!"

Pietro still had that defiant look, staring coldly at Lance. Lance met that stare with his own cold one. But to his great surprise, Pietro looked away.

"It wasn't perfect." Pietro suddenly blurted out.

"_What_?"

"It wasn't perfect, but it was enough. Sure, it wasn't like one of those cheap, lovey-dovey relationships on the TV, but it was enough.

"We loved each other. There were the kisses, the hugs, all that. And the sex… goddamn good.

"But then you left me. Left me for a girl who probably only kissed you only once or twice-"

"Kitty kissed me five or six times actually." Lance interrupted.

"Whatever! Just because she kissed you that many times, she was suddenly worth so much more than me! Even though I had given you everything I had, including my body and my soul…" Pietro grit his teeth in frustration. "Fuck, Lance… You left me with two babies on the way…"

"Two babies on the way? What the hell do you mean by that Pietro?" Lance's voice suddenly hit a really high pitch.

Pietro froze and slowly looked up at Lance. Then, there was a rush of wind and Pietro was gone from his seat, but Lance looked up in time to see a door seemingly open by itself and slam shut. Lance sighed and once again, pushed himself against a locked door.

"Pietro? Pietro, please open up."

"No." It sounded choked.

"Pietro… When you said that… What did you mean?" Lance pressed on.

"Lance…"

"Did you mean… Did you mean that you were… pregnant?" It sounded ridiculous and impossible, but it fit with what Pietro had said. Briefly, his thoughts drifted to the two kids with Pietro.

"Pietro… Those kids with you… Are they mine?"

"Lance… Leave." Now there was a hint of steel in Pietro's voice.

"What?"

"Leave. I said leave."

"Pietro, I can't just leave-"

"LEAVE! GO! WHAT PART OF THAT CAN'T GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, YOU FUCKIN' SON-OF-A-BITCH! GO!"

Lance sighed, knowing that it would be pointless to try and press the conversation any further. He left Pietro's apartment with a heavy heart.

Behind the closed door, Pietro had sank to the floor, crying. Jared noticed and came to his father. "Papa? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

Pietro looked up, and, not for the first time, saw how much Jared looked like his other father. Pietro wanted to lash out at something, anything, but that would be wrong. Instead, Pietro just wiped the tears from his face and tried to smile. "No, nothing's wrong Jared. Hey, go and tell your brother that if you're really good, we can have ice cream." Jared nodded and left his father.

Pietro sighed and got up from the floor. He knew that he had to deal with his feelings for Lance at some point. He just didn't knew it would be so soon…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Pietro was at his job at the _New York Gazette. _He had already finished his workload for the day, fast as always. Since he had lots of free time now, Pietro found that he was losing himself in his memories. Right now, he was thinking about the first day he found out he was pregnant…

-H-

_He had been feeling sick and tired the past few weeks, throwing up every day in the morning and sometimes later in the day. He was also gaining weight, and admittedly, this worried him, and he was always too tired to run it off. _

_Somehow, through a lot of searching of the yellow pages, Pietro had managed to find Dr. Nova. He apparently didn't care if his patients were mutant or not, and Pietro had arranged an appointment with him. Still, he was a little wary, having never gone to a doctor before._

_Pietro sat on the examining table, his shirt off, feeling a little sick again. The doctor came into the room._

"_Mr. Maximoff, the test results are in." Pietro looked up._

"_What is it doc? It's not anything… bad, is it?" His head was feeling especially clouded today, and he was ready to fall asleep._

"_No, Mr. Maximoff, it's not anything like cancer or any other terminal disease-"_

"_Oh good! It's treatable then, right?" He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding._

"_Well, in a manner of speaking, yes…_

"_You have a unique mutation Mr. Maximoff…"_

"_Yeah, I know, having super-speed __**does**__ have certain advantages…"_

"_I'm not talking about that, Mr. Maximoff."_

_Pietro got a confused look on his face, and Dr. Nova continued._

"_You see, in some species of animals, they can be both male and female. Sometimes they can go back and forth. Other times, they have both male and female reproductive organs."_

"_Where are you going- Oh, gods. No, you can't be serious."_

"_I'm afraid I am, Mr. Maximoff. You have a fully functional womb, and right now, there's a living fetus inside it. In other words, you're pregnant."_

"_But-but-but that's impossible! I'm a __**GUY**__ for Christ's sake! I can't have babies!"_

"_But that's it. Between your weight gain, fatigue, and morning sickness, if you were a female patient, I would've known what was happening with you before you stepped into my office."_

_Pietro had a shocked look on his face, but then he slumped down, looking down at his little belly. "I… I really am pregnant, aren't I?"_

"_Yes. And then there's that other issue."_

_Pietro wearily looked up. "What?"_

"_Well, obviously you can't get pregnant on your own. Do you have any idea who the 'other' father might be?"_

_This raised panic in Pietro. Yes, he knew. And nobody could find out. Somehow, he put up a straight face and lied, "No, I don't."_

_Dr. Nova raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Okay. Here are some pamphlets to help answer any questions you might have. Our next appointment will be next month, same day."_

_Pietro nodded, putting his shirt back on. He took the pamphlets and stuffed them in his pocket as he left the clinic._

_On the way back to the Brotherhood House, he went into a small drugstore and stole a pregnancy test. If it showed up negative, maybe he could kid himself that this wasn't really happening._

_At the boarding house, he went into the bathroom, and followed the directions on the test. While he waited for the results, he tapped his foot impatiently._

_The test finally beeped. Pietro looked at it. Positive. He wanted to snap the thing in half._

_He was about to throw the test out into the trash when he realized that, unlikely as it was, someone could spot it, and start asking questions. Todd, Fred… and Lance. They couldn't find out, especially Lance. Especially not Lance. So he stuffed it into his pocket, and went into his room._

_He fell down on the bed, and as much as he hated crying, he couldn't do anything to stop the flow of tears now._

_-_H_-_

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hello? Earth to Maximoff!"

A rolled-up newspaper hit Pietro in the back of his head. Pietro turned around, and there was Jack, with that smart-ass smirk on his face as always.

"Hey Jack." Pietro mumbled, not wanting him around right now.

Jack frowned. "You okay, man? You were kinda spacing off back there."

"I've got a lot on my mind. Hey um, do you remember that ex-girlfriend I told you about?"

"The one you knocked up with twins, and then left you as soon as the kids were born?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about her?"

"Well, she kinda… showed up again yesterday."

Jack let out a low whistle. "What did she say?"

"Asked me what had happened in the years we've been apart, and other junk like that."

"Man, you've got it bad. Seeing her again after what she did… that's rough."

Pietro sighed. "I know."

Jack left, leaving Pietro alone one again.


End file.
